Multiple Problems
by Cassie1998
Summary: "I dont do relationships!" She growled, running a hand through her hair. "I can be anything you need me to be," he tried desperatly. Her form stiffed, before she let out a sigh, "what i need is something disposable of, what i want is a...friend at my beckon call." Her black eyes locked onto him, "Could you be that?"
1. Chapter 1

A warning in the newspaper might have been nice.

Nothing in the article prepared Alani for the look of the bar. It was a run-down barn looking building with chipped paint, and a crooked sign. The barn in question could have seen better days. If the paint was not chipped it had scratch marks all over the fading brown and red color. The wood surrounding the window had so much nails sticking up in different directions Alani knew it must have been replaced more often than it should. The parking lot had old paint marks for parking spaces, and the sidewalk had cracks everywhere.

She sighed once before heading to the door that looked as if she could rip it off. Knowing of her anger issues the door might stand as a problem for her later. She flipped her bangs off to the side pointlessly before walking through the loud creaking door, making her flinch. She preferred to be quieter; she didn't like the attention, which loud unruly doors brought her.

She snapped her head back to glare at the horrible object. It closed annoyingly slow, erasing the last bit of patience Alani held, as she tugged on the handle to snap it close with an ear splitting bang. She felt quiet good for a split second, happy that the door didn't come busting off its hinges until a surprised cough echoed the air. Sheepishly she turned around to catch the gaze of an older man standing behind the bar.

Alani wanted to give an apologetic look, something to signal she was sorry for the rude interruption of what-ever the man was doing, but her emotionless face just couldn't make such an expression. Instead she looked at the man, wearing her normal bored look that she couldn't get off her face. Thankfully, her curly black bangs slipped down her head into her eyes to block half her view.

"Did we speak on the phone?" A deep voice rumbled across the bar at her. She simply nodded at his invading eyes. Even though he had every right to evaluate her, she couldn't help but hate the feeling of being stared at, but she pushed the thought of snapping at the older man to the back of her head and stood up straight, almost military like.

"I'm Alani Townsend sir, I called about your article in the newspaper" she finished, crossing the room in long strides and stuck out her tanned hand. The man seemed bewildered by her voice, most don't think Alani was capable of being so kind, but that was based off her appearance. He recovered quickly shaking her hand firmly. From close up Alani could see the laugh lines, and the small spark of happiness in the man's eyes.

He nodded his head, dismissing her small comment. He grabbed a dirty towel off of the counter and walked around the counter to see her properly. She stood still, imagining what she should do. She was never social, her last boss understood this, and let her be. She was always able to get her work done on time, and respecting him, therefore he had no problem with her.

The man, she presumed to be Tommy Lone, the only name she was able to find in the article, sat down slowly in a chair. She decided after racking her brain, that the kind thing to do would be sit with him, after fearing the cons of her actions she choose against them as she seated slowly waiting for him to oppose.

Alani kept her stiff pose, while Tommy looked at her. He didn't say anything as he stared; he seemed to search through his head for the right thing to say, which did a lot more comforting then the smile he gave her.

Tommy seemed to be care-free, which never sat right with Alani. She preferred working for her happiness, but so far with that life-style it never gave her a great attitude. His attire confirmed his personality, loose jeans and a beer-gut worthy t-shirt. His long white pony tail completed his outfit.

Mr. Lone seemed content with the silence that floated between the two. But it put Alani on edge, as if she should fill it with meaningless talk, she could tell this interview was slowly going down the drain, and she wouldn't be able to do anything to stop it.

"Tell me about yourself," was the question he decided on, that was the one she had feared. Such a common one too, but her answerers that rammed through her head never seemed sufficient enough to her.

She coughed uncomfortably, "Can you rephrase the question, sir?"

"I was wondering your hobbies, family, schooling," he gave off examples, still Alani felt uneasy about answering the question. It seemed pointless to her, but also foreign. To her, bosses didn't need to know too much detail about their employees, now that statement might have some faults in it, but it was something she firmly believed in.

"Nothing much sir, I just do what needs to be done to get my family through the week." The minute it was off her tongue she wanted that sentence back, and not just because of the surprised look on Tommy's face. It just wasn't the answer that he saw coming.

"I-I uh, mean to say, that I don't do much oth-other than working" she mumbled trying to work out the mistake, now it seemed like she couldn't decipher words correctly. She slumped back defeated into the chair. This was a record. The first question and she already seemed to mess it up.

Tommy set down Alani's résumé on the table, now looking at her with questions in his pitch black eyes. "How many do you have in your family?"

"Two younger siblings sir" She mumbled, he smiled a bit. As if her answer seemed to make her open up the slightest bit.

"Tell me about them"

"Kat's 16 and Noah is a year old." She replied with the bare minimum, which still made Tommy look happier.

"Where did you move from?" The thought of her space being invaded flashed in her head, but Alani needed this job. Bar-tending was the only experience she had, and any other job probably wouldn't put up with her standoffish ways, and bored facial expression.

"Southern California" she muttered, "Sir" she added quietly before staring down at her hands in her lap.

"What hours are you asking for again?" He asked folding his hands in his lap and smiling, the résumé left unnoticed in front of him.

"Nights to early mornings, more on the weekends sir" She reminded him from their call this morning. He nodded his head looking pleased. Before standing up abruptly, Alani followed suit, shaking his outstretched hand.

"Okay I'll see you tomorrow at 5 Alani!" He sounded so pleased; it was different then what Alani was accustomed to. She nodded slowly showing she understood, but inside she was completely confused. The interview was less than ten minutes and he gave her a job. Tommy stood up happily, his old withered face showing nothing but happiness and he walked back around to the bar.

Alani took this a sign to leave; she stood up slowly, giving Tommy the chance to take his offer back. She dodged around the tables and was to the door with still no word. With a quick look around, the old man in question was cleaning glasses watching her go; she sheepishly turned back around, ignoring the black bangs in her face as she scurried out the door. Only giving the door a small kick, before climbing into her old truck and peeling out of the parking lot.

The short ride to her new house gave her the time to think. The job interview did not go as planned, and as usual Alani became socially awkward the minute a person looked at her, but the questions he asked, the odd look he gave her résumé, his wonder in her family was completely different then the small town she used to live in.

Her old home was full of thieves, crooks, and liars, if you wanted a job you received a full background check, she was pretty sure Tommy forgot her last name by the end of the interview. The differences between these two small towns were weird. But she couldn't help but like the plangent disregard everyone that lived here had, it showed trust, which was something Alani was not used too.

Trust may not have been something Alani was used too but being relied on was. Alani was met at the door by Kat who had a screaming baby in her arms; she stuck him out with a disgusted look on her face. She said nothing, only passing the screaming child to her older sister before running back to her room.

Alani didn't have the heart to be mad at her. Kat already had a bad childhood, even though it was much better than the one Alani had, she refused to point that out. She would let Kat throw this temper tantrum, the sad, depressed feeling she radiated off her like a heater. Alani never had the chance to do that, she always had to be strong, or just be there for either her mother or her sister, and now for Noah. But if this was Kat's way of coping, she would let her. Now that Alani was her legal Guardian she tried to be fair, in any way possible to make up for the years that Kat may have been hurt because of their parents.

Alani wished she didn't let Kat get away with everything, and there was a nagging in her head that wanted to scream at the 16 year old brat sometimes. But that was Alani's anger talking, and she refused to be an unsuited guardian like her parents tried to make her out to be in court.

It was Alani's third time in court, this week. She was exhausted and had rims under her eyes from the endless calls her parents were making to her small apartment, and the screaming child that was feet away from her bed in a crib. At one point she threw the cordless phone out the two story balcony, and held the baby under the air-conditioning unit for two hours just to get him to be quiet. To say she was in a shitty mood would be an understatement.

But now she had to sit at a two hour meeting in a courtroom with her parents, the only thing keeping her from murdering them and any witnesses was the judge that was evaluating her every move.

"_My daughter,"_ her mother stretched the word, making it sound more like a disease then a name, "has had anger issues since she was seven. I cannot trust her, nor allow her to take care of my baby."

Alani tried not to gag. Her hands were shaking, and she had to keep them clamped on her chair to stop from standing up.

"I care for my children. My firstborn did not grow into the woman I raised her, and she has no right to take my children away from me. She cannot give them the love and nurturing that a mother can." The blond bitch standing on the other side of the courtroom wanted her to snap, the small comments that she knew was digging into Alani's skin were planned out. It took every Anger management tactic that Alani knew not to, and by the facial expression on her mother, she was surprised.

The judge did not seem pleased by her mother trying to mentally tare her down. He banged his gravel, staring pointedly at Laloni, She received the message but shrugged and sat down, and making sure she looked like a lady pulling her skirt under her before crossing her legs and folding her hands.

Alani stood up, her black slacks and matching suit shirt looked nice with her tanned skin. She straightened her shirt out, and tried to stop her shacking fists before speaking.

"Your honor," She paused thinking of how she could do this, the words she wanted to use were frowned upon in a courthouse, but she sighed and tried again, "Sir, I have had anger issues. Had, as in past-tense. I don't expect my mother to trust me, and the thought it neutral."

"I do not wish to tear Laloni down, but I do hope that everyone can remember the love and nurture my mother gave me. " My throat seemed to be stuck, but I didn't mind the croak that came out next, "The bruises, cuts, and scars toughened me. But I do not wish my sister and newborn brother to be forced to be strong. The way I learned, has scared me, mentally and physically. My parent's excuse was it was a lesson, and sir, I won't stand by and let my younger siblings be taught a lesson."


	2. Chapter 2

It didn't take long for Alani to receive full custody of her two siblings. The judged ruled completely in her favor, no visiting hours for their parents, it is up to her digression. And with Alani's temper, they wouldn't dare coming within a hundred feet of her siblings.

Her anger has died down considerably from when she was younger, yet the voice in her head trying to convince to hurt every breakable object in sight was still very much alive, and very persuasive. But with a small child now under her care, she couldn't be so reckless destroying everything that caused her annoyance, she refused to be like her parents, and raise children in a hell hole.

But there was always that voice, _'you're really going to let them live after what they did?'_ that always caused her to dig her nails into her palms and look away from anything that reminded her of her parents.

Screaming was what caused Alani to jolt forward, but the weight on her chest, made her heart constrict, and her arms to rapidly wrap around the sleeping baby before he could fall. The small boy just snuggled deeper into her loose wavy hair before she heard his tiny breaths return to a slow place.

Looking around at her surroundings, she remembered passing out late last night on the couch, trying to rock the kid to sleep. She stood, shifting Noah in her arms, and leaving him in his crib.

She climbed the old stairs, rubbing her face a few times trying to wake up a bit more. More crashes and mumbling from her sister's room brought her morning annoyance back to life. Her teeth grinded together, and she opened and closed her fists a few times before swinging the old door open, slamming it against the wall.

Her younger sister, stood bent over looking in her mirror on her dresser, an iron halfway through her hair, eyes wide as she looked at the angry look on her sisters face.

"Why the fuck were you screaming?" Alani growled, holding onto the door. Her knuckles changed from white back to her tanned skin tone every time she gripped the door.

"It's a school day" Kat shrugged, going back to slipping her already pin straight hair through the heated plates. Her blonde hair matched their mothers, and with her cold response Alani could imagine Laloni in her place.

"Answer the question, why were you screaming?" She tried again, her voice shaking as she tried controlling her volume.

After a loud annoyed sigh, Kat put the flat iron down, and turned to look at her sister, "It's a school day" she replied slowly, as if her older sister couldn't understand. She growled at her response, her eyes flaring, telling Kat to come up with a better excuse.

"I have to look good, and I couldn't find my iron" She shrugged, going back to her mirror. Alani was shaking by now. She wanted to shake her sister, like a normal sister yell at her and only stop when her mother broke it up, like normal children. But their life wasn't normal.

Alani couldn't shake sense into her; she couldn't yell at the top of her lungs until someone broke them up, there wasn't anyone to do that.

But again the voice returned, _'You're going to let her do this? Teach her some respect'_ Alani wanted to step forward and do just that. The idea seemed so appealing, but something held her back.

She hid her head in her hands, "This is all wrong" She whispered to herself, before disappearing down the stairs to get away from the possibility of hurting her sister.

Hearing voices in your head that try and convince you to hurt others is wrong. The want to punch something, anything to get her anger out so she didn't accidently hurt her family was bad. And accidently hurting Kat or Noah would kill her.

At 4 o'clock Kat arrived back from school, only 1 hour and 36 minutes late, but it wasn't like Alani was counting. She was in the middle of pacing, when the blonde beauty walked through the door, her nose shoved down towards her phone.

"Where the hell were you?" Her voice echoed through the large house, Noah who was once asleep in his crib started wailing. She wanted to stay and yell at her, to scream at her for scaring her. But her kid needed her, and the yelling, as appealing as that was, had to wait. Alani disappeared into the living room, while Kat tried continuing up the stairs.

She made it to the third step before a calloused hand gripped her shoulder and twisted her around.

"You don't fuckin leave when I'm talking to you, do you understand?" She barked, her green eyes wild.

Kat shrugged, staring at her pissed sister. It wasn't her problem, she was basically emancipated. She had no parents, no rules, and basically an over-reactive older sister, that she could handle.

Alani's hands started to shake; Kat pointedly stared at the child clinging to her neck in her arms. After several deep breaths, and Kat calculating her chances of reaching her room before Alani could catch her, she spoke.

"You were supposed to come _here_ after school. Where were you?"

"Out." Alani's lip started to twitch, which turned into a growl, a bad habit she picked up from her father.

"You got three seconds to give me an answer, or a damn good lie"

Although Kat wouldn't be able to get away with lie, because her older sister was practically a walking lie detector, she still tried.

"I stayed after school," She shrugged brushing her hair over her shoulder with a sigh.

Alani couldn't take it anymore, she rushed down the steps put Noah in the crib, and jogged up the stairs that her younger sister was desperately trying to get up.

But with her long legs she reached her before her bedroom door. She closed in on her, growling under her breath. Kat's back was pressed against the wall staring at her sister. Alani wouldn't actually hit her right? She couldn't. Kat did cross a line, but Alani didn't mind… she was fine; she got back home before her job today.

Kat strained her neck against the wall to look her sister in the face, at six foot and glaring down she was scarier than most.

"You listen closely," She hissed, her face darkening. "You better watch your brother all fuckin night long until I get home. If anything is wrong with him…" She stood up straight, biting back what she wanted to say. "Don't you dare do that again, ya hear?"

"Oh, and you've lost the car." Was Alani's parting gift, she stomped down stairs her boots sounding heavy against the straining wood. She grabbed the keys from the kitchen table, slipped her glasses over her eyes, and bent down and gave Noah a kiss.

Kat appeared at the bottom of the stairs as she was leaving, with one more scowl she was gone.

Kat was always permanently attached to her phone, so why could she not call her sister and warn her that she would be late? If she told her where she was going and who the fuck she was with, Alani would have let her, as long as she would be able to get to Kat if something went wrong, she was fine with it.

Alani switched her driving hands, and pulled out her phone from her back pocket, and leant the phone against the steering wheel, darting her eyes between the phone and the road, while she tried to text Kat by memorization of the buttons.

_My phone's on if needed_

She threw her phone on the passenger seat, she never condoned texting while driving, but she was a giant hypocrite and she could do whatever she wanted, but if Kat tried it she would be too busy with Alani's foot that was embedded up her ass.


	3. Chapter 3

The roads to Tom's were slicker than Alani thought they would be, her tires squealed when she turned, and the windshield wipers protested every time they moved over the glass. The rain that started to hail down on her truck put her on edge. The bar was a little ways away from La Push, if she were to crash or get stuck not only would she not have the money to fix the car, but it would take a little too much out of Alani's patience to walk home.

But when she recognized the turn off for the bar sitting right off the two lane highway she sighed relieved. She relaxed for a moment, she felt exhausted from the amount of yelling, and anger that was built up inside of her, it could really tire someone out. But today was her first day, so she sucked it up, clambered out of the truck and ran to the awning that had cracks in its wooden roof letting the rain water hit her anyway.

Eyeing the door in front of her, she pulled slightly harder than she meant to, and tried walking further into the bar to get away from the dreaded door that she wanted to rip off it's hinges. Tommy stood behind the bar, almost a replica of the day before. A rag thrown over his shoulder and his white hair in a pony tail, the only difference was there was a bright red headed woman standing slightly behind him wearing a dark blue apron and a small notebook in one hand as she leaned against the bar's edge.

The woman snapped her glare from Tommy to Alani, but her gaze softened immediately. Alani stood ridged, afraid of what to do. She only acted normal when she was in a fight, when there was yelling and cussing involved. Even then Alani was scaring and somewhat awkward. But now, when she was trying to ease her tension throughout her body she felt completely insane.

She didn't understand human interaction too well, she didn't have many friends growing up, and what her parents taught her was to stay away from everyone else, to not talk to them, to not socialize with anyone, and to not cause attention to yourself. That was what she always did.

So when she grew up, and was forced into an adult position because of her new responsibilities, she had to be some-what social for a job, because not a lot of people hire, cold hearted bitches that didn't like to talk.

Alani felt like she interrupted something, especially when both sets of eyes trained in on her.

"Alani!" Tom exclaimed, throwing down his rag on the counter as he moved around the U shaped bar, resting a hand on the glaring woman's back and scooted her towards the stiff standing new employee.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Debby Lone, the waitress" she clarified her eyes becoming friendlier towards Alani. She nodded towards the older woman, not really sure what kind of introduction was in order.

Alani shifted under their look's, she stood with her hands clasped in front of her, her shoulders rolled back and her black hair in a mane around her shoulders.

Debby nodded happily at the young woman before taking off behind the bar, and continuing the argument she was having with her husband. Tommy's shoulders slumped as he looked at Alani.

"Come on, I'll teach you were everything is," he murmured, giving a small grin to Alani as they moved towards the back room as Mrs. Lone's complaints became fainter.

"Damn that woman can talk" He chuckled, eyeing Alani's tense frame. She stood next to him an emotionless look on her face, "You don't laugh much huh?" He wondered out loud, looking for a response.

"Not really sir" She spoke, her voice raspy and firm.

"Well, I run the grill in the back, while Deb takes care of the customers. We also have another guy who works the bar but he has a lot of odd hours, so at the end of the day we'll talk about when you will be coming in" He nodded, satisfied with how his speech sounded. "Okay! Well there are extra boxes back here if you run out of drinks" he pointed down the hallway a few feet to a door, his voice returning to its normal cheerful sound.

The left side of the room was filled with a few BBQ's and stoves, and much needed counter space with plates stacked high up on them.

He started walking without warning, breaking Alani's thoughts as she scurried after him.

"The first row is just glasses, each size in its own cubby, the second and third are the normal drinks, Jim, Jack, Johnny all of those guys" He laughed at his joke, "The soda dispenser is at the front of the bar" he pointed to the silver house with soda buttons on the counter for her, "and anything that our usual's don't get is on the bottom shelf." He clarified grinning to himself.

His red headed wife stood near the door organizing the menus in their little wooden rack, she sent a few glares in the direction of her husband but when Alani caught her, she gave her a sweet smile before she continued to mumble under her breath about Tommy.

"Don't worry big guy will be here later, when things start picking up. Just follow him" Tommy laughed as he walked away a white rag flung over his shoulder.

Alani spent most of the next hour leaning on the bar, watching people walk in and get seated by Debby, most of them breathing a sigh of relief when she walked away to get drinks. Each time she would walk towards Alani giving an encouraging smile and tell her the sodas she needed.

A few men sat at the bar, who were apparently usual's, and gladly helped her to were 'big guy' kept the correct boo's. One of the men had a long black pony tail, while the other sported a shorter one that was specked with grey, all who were fine about her unusual quiet ways and didn't mind talking amongst themselves, while she stared awkwardly down at her feet or leaned on the wooden bar.

"I'm sorry he wasn't here to help you, but you were doing great!" Debby rambled off. Alani stopped listening but nodded every few moments to pretend she was engaged with what she was saying, before Debby had to take off to help a customer.

The bar picked up around ten, when people decided that it was too late for steak, but they could use a beer. It wasn't until twelve- thirty that things started to become quiet again, and Alani didn't realize how restricted the town she now resides in was.

Her offered hours were early in the morning, which didn't seem to really be needed.

Debby made her way over to the bar, finding a comfortable stool that was a bit far from a few customers, she held bags under her brown eyes and her hair was a mess.

Alani looked at her, with no emotion written on her face, waiting for the woman to continue. Debby found the woman odd and awkward but a great listener, which she could say more than for her husband.

"You did well today," she murmured against her arm which was now positioned to keeping her head up, but failing.

"Thank you ma'am" she spoke quietly, trying not to disturb the tired woman. Tom came out of the kitchen and eyed his nearly passed out wife. Alani watched as he grinned and smiled before wandering back into the backroom.

Alani feeling her protective instincts kick in, walked to the few men chatting around the bar, and started taking away their empty beer mugs, and shot glasses. The men didn't ask for another drink and soon wondered out to their car's all of them able to drive.

She walked into the back room, startling Tom at the grill.

"Debby looks ready to go home sir," She muttered, looking him in the eye, she didn't want to make him feel like she was telling him what to do; only a little authority littered her voice.

"Okay, everyone gone?" he asked, which was answered with Alani's nod. He walked down the lines of stoves and grill's turning off each one before he walked past Alani and gently woke up Mrs. Lone who started complaining about letting her fall asleep on the job.

Tommy stopped in front of the bar, which Alani was wiping down, she wasn't sure if she should follow them out the door or what, so she stayed still waiting for instructions. He fished a key from his pocket and set it on the counter.

He grinned at the tanned woman in front of him, "Close it up will ya? We'll talk about your hours tomorrow" He didn't look away until he saw Alani's stiff nod. He helped Mrs. Lone out the door and gave Alani one last smile before letting the unruly door shut by itself which took a few moments.

Alani glared at the damn thing, until it stopped inches from its post, she tried ignoring it. But the sound of rain hitting the ground just outside made her bite her lip in frustration. She glared at the door, willing it to close.

After she finished with the counter's Alani couldn't take it anymore, she stomped over to the door and gripped the handle, closing her eyes letting her body know she was in control and to calm down. Her grip tightened as she slammed the damn thing shut. The noises echoing off the wooden walls around her, and she smiled to herself.

Around two in the morning, after letting her OCD win a bit and clean the tables, she was clambering into her truck, turning on her dim lights, and pulling out of the parking lot. Alani was having trouble blinking at a fast pace, when her eyes touched they stayed there for a few seconds before rushing open to look at her surroundings.

Alani felt old, at twenty two, she felt old. She could barley stay up till two with having five hours of sleep, she had to constantly yell at her sister to stay in line and she still didn't mind, and the thought of driving her to school in a couple of hours made her skin crawl. She could barley stay up to drive the fifteen minute ride home.

She reached the house, not-surprised that the lights throughout the house were still on, and the TV could be heard from outside.

She pocketed her keys, and started walking towards the house, rubbing her face a few times to rub the sleep away. She twisted her neck feeling the pop sound before she growled under her breath.

_That baby better be fuckin asleep or I'm killing her_


	4. Chapter 4

**I am sorry for the wait, this is a tester chapter im a little nervous about it, so tell me what you think.**

* * *

Alani was happily surprised to see Kat passed out on the couch with her hand hanging over the baby's crib. Although the TV was blaring and all of the lights were left on, she did a good job.

Shaking her sister's shoulder, she watched as her blue eyes popped open, and turn from innocent and tired and accusing and rude in seconds.

"Took you long enough" She grumbled sitting up and soothing back her hair. Alani stood up straighter grounding her teeth together as she looked at her sister. The blond stood up, stretched and headed up the stairs.

"You're welcome!" she shouted over her shoulder before slamming her door causing Noah to stir and start crying.

Alani's eyes were half-closing and she looked at the baby, exhausted. She debated just closing her eyes, she needed sleep. But as the baby raised his volumes she groaned and picked him up. He quickly buried his head in her curly hair that was now on one shoulder, which stifled his screams.

She reached up getting the baby food from the cabinet, and got a spoon. Using one arm to hoist herself up on the counter she rested Noah's back against her, while she opened the bottle and started to feed the screeching baby.

Thoughts of hurting her sister flittered through her head, but she soothed them back down by Noah's giggling sounds he made as he ate.

Her head was at an awkward angle, were it was comfortable enough to go to sleep but easy enough for her to look down so she could feed the quieting kid.

After an hour of swaying, feeding, and changing Noah she was finally able to pass out on the couch next to his crib at four in the morning.

* * *

Her anger woke up with her, at the sound of two screaming kids. Noah and Kat were both practicing their lungs at 7 in the morning and Alani could practically feel the bags under her eyes.

Noah had red tear streaks down his face, and his chubby arms were held above his head reaching for a sitting Alani.

She brought him to her chest, feeling the pull in her muscles and the cranks in her back. She wanted to blame the night on Kat but she couldn't. Sure the annoying brat slammed the door and woke up the baby, but that's no reason for bashing her head into a door…which sounded oddly appealing.

Kat was racing up and down the stairs, her blond hair billowing out behind her.

Alani's eyes were already shutting, and she had to snap her head back to focus on the baby pulling on her curly hair in front of her. His brown hair stuck up in odd angles, and his bright green eyes were bright and wide open.

But Alani stood, getting the left-over baby food from the fridge and started to feed Noah from his high chair in the kitchen.

Kat slid into the kitchen, glaring at her sister. Alani slumped her shoulders defeated.

"What?" she asked her voice tired and croaky.

"Since you want to drive me so badly, come on! I can't be late" She shouted running out the door.

Kat was purposely trying to be late for school so Alani would feel guilty and take the fall for it, and say it was her driving. Kat smirked at her idea, as she climbed into the old truck in the passenger seat knowing full well that Alani would feel guilty about anything wrong with Kat.

Alani stumbled out the door, the little boy hanging onto her bouncy hair. She pulled open the door, and set the boy in his crib in the middle of the truck before getting in herself and buckling Noah up.

Kat got a glimpse at her sister's face for the first time this morning, she had dark circles under her eyes and her eyeliner from last night was smudged on her eye still, her lips were cracked, and her hair looked like a nest.

But none the less, she drove silently down the road. Kat set her hand in the baby seat, giving Noah something to play with so Alani wouldn't have to deal with a screaming child while driving.

The school came into view and the minute the black truck parked, Kat flung herself out, jogging out of the drizzling rain to the hangover on the school.

Alani drove back down the muddy dirt roads back to their house, hoping to catch a few hours of sleep while Kat was at school, but looking down at a giggling Noah, and how buzzed he was, she was guessing he wouldn't pass out until 4 in the afternoon.

Like she guessed Noah didn't pass out the whole day, leaving Alani wide awake running around the house to take care of him. She couldn't even work on unpacking, or cleaning because he was so needy.

Alani swore it was the second her head hit the couch pillow that the phone went off. She leant forward from the couch, mumbling curse words as she answered.

"What?" she growled menacingly. A person stuttering on the other end, coughed uncomfortably at the angered woman.

"Uh, is this the Townsend residence?"

"Yeah, who is this?" she growled a bit nicer praying it wasn't anyone from the court.

"This is Linda Marko from La Push high school, I'm the school receptionist and we were wondering if Kat Townsend was sick today" She murmured quietly, Alani crushed the phone against her ear to hear the woman.

"No, I dropped her off myself, why?" She barked out, her breaths coming out labored as she realized Kat did something else then what Alani told her to do. Her eyes grew wider and her grip on the phone tightened.

"Kat Townsend didn't show up to school today ma'am" Alani set her jaw to keep from screaming.

"Thank you, I will be at the school immediately." Alani bit back what she really wanted to say, and kept her voice controlled.

She slammed the end button and stood up hastily, her hands clenching and turning white at her side. She didn't want to pick up Noah while she was like this; if she pulled him too hard, or crushed him too much she would never have faith in herself to hold him again. So she cracked her knuckled painfully and shook her hands out in front of her, trying to calm down.

Alani took in a quick breath and held it, forcing herself to calm down before she breathed again. She stood there looking up at the ceiling to distract her from the lack of air, when her vision became blurry and her chest hurt but the feeling in her hands came back so she released.

Calmly she picked Noah up and grabbed the keys off the table near the door and got to her truck. She had to remind herself not go over the speed limit, her foot was itching to speed up and get to the Schools office faster, to make up for the time that she was angrily trying to calm down.

She slammed the car into park, and she turned to Noah to get him out of his car seat. Her hands were still shaking, but finally the seat belt (baby proof) system came undone. She grabbed him, put him on her hip and stalked towards the office. Not minding the rain that hit down on her head making her hair stick to her forehead.

Alani slammed the front office door open, watching it hit the wall and stick for a second before swinging shut behind her. Doors always seemed to have a problem's with her.

She stared at the receptionist who sat wide eyed at the woman.

"Ar-are you Kat Townsend's guardian?" She stuttered. Alani nodded stepping forward towards the counter.

"Well, she hasn't been in all day, and we don't know where she is. So you should just wait like you usually do and hopefully she will come back." The receptionist explained. She was a lighter skinned woman with brown hair that was short only reaching the bottom of her ears.

"_Hopefully_?" Alani growled leaning over the counter at the woman, her eyes glaring down at her. She leant back in her chair away from the woman.

She growled quietly to herself, before stomping out of the office slamming the door behind her roughly, students were already coming out of their classrooms heading into the parking lot. A small group near the door paused to look at her and the sleeping baby in her arms.

"You got a problem!?" She yelled at the nearest boy, he shrunk back against her glare before rushing to a small red car across the parking lot. More children stopped to look at the fuming woman, but the smart ones looked away.

She made it to her black truck and paced in front of the hood, glaring at the ground. Students walked around her, giving her a large arc around her. Rain still poured down, now completely soaking the lightly dressed girl, and the covered up sleeping boy.

"Al? What are you doing?" An innocent voice squeaked. Alani with her back to the voice smirked down at the ground and chuckled.

She turned to look at her small sister; "Waiting for my next victim" she seethed down at her, using her height as an advantage.

Kat stared up at her sister; even with a child in her arms she looked menacing. _If looks could kill I'd be dead._

"So how was your day?" She questioned her eyes blazing, "Did you learn anything?"Alani yelled down at her. Seth stood slightly behind Kat, a hand on her arm.

"Kat, are you okay?" He asked quietly, Alani's eyes snapped to the boy behind her sister.

"Are you the one that ditched with her!?" She roared at the kid. Both were the same height, so she glared into his eyes, he flinched back. His normally happy smile that was constantly on his face disappeared as he looked at Kat for help. The woman was scary, her cold eyes and hard face was something Seth wasn't used to.

"Uh, n-no" Seth mumbled, "Ma'am" he added hastily. Alani stared him down looking for traces of lies in his words. Happy with his reply, she twisted back to her sister who was now backing against the truck.

"Get in the truck" She growled, her voice low and cold. Kat recognized it; it was the voice Alani preserved for their mother. It left no room for arguments, or questions. Kat slipped quietly past Seth and got into the truck.

Alani stomped to her door, and seated Noah with odd caution after blowing up.

Kat overstepped her boundaries she knew that didn't mean she regretted that but she understood it. Alani was done; she couldn't take her sisters ways anymore. Kat was afraid of what would happen when they got home. Alani was oddly silent glaring at the road as she drove, not even looking to check on Noah.

That was something that scared Kat worse than Alani's words, when Kat pushed her to the edge, to where Alani wasn't overly protective of Noah; she knew she had gone too far. And this looked like it was going to be a big blow up.

She stopped in front of the house, her hands clenching around the wheel turning an unnatural shade of white compared to her normal tanned skin color.

"Get inside" her voice was abnormally calm. It wasn't raspy or croaky like this morning, Alani looked wide awake. Her voice didn't show a hint of awkwardness it usually had, it was unnatural and not normal.

_It was the calm before the storm. _


	5. Chapter 5

**God I loved writing this. I love writing Kat she comes to me so easily, mainly because she is based off my sister, and I just think, "Hey what would Katie do" and it just comes! Ha, great motivation huh? But enjoy the chapter, I defiantly did. **

* * *

Alani swallowed the lump in her throat and stepped into the house. Kat stood in front of the stairs her eyes wide, staring at her sister.

She was scared, beyond scared. Now that Kat thought about it; there were so many things Alani could do, she had so much power over her life. She ignored the vibrations coming from her phone knowing they were probably her new found friend Seth, and stared at the shockingly calm sister in front of her.

Her hair was wild, framing her face, her eyes were blazing but her face showed no emotion. That was a face she only reserved for their mother, she spoke to Kat with only a voice she reserved for their mother. She was treating her like their mother, and that was never a good sign.

"Sit" her order was clear, and Kat didn't even think about moving, she stooped down onto the first step and looked up at her looming sister.

The silence between them were tense, Kat watched as the vein in Alani's throat throbbed, pulsing out at certain moments, her breathing became more ragged and her chest heaved. She clenched her fists before letting them go with a huff.

"What are you going to do with your life?" A calm voice spilt the tension.

The question hung in the air, and Kat looked up at her sister. She didn't know what Alani was playing at, where was the yelling? The punishments? The things that followed Kat doing something like this.

"I was-"

"I want details; I want to know yearly shit. Everything, tell me everything you're going to do with your life" Alani cut in, her hard voice changing through her sentence.

Kat gulped down her sarcastic ways, and began, "Well I'm going to graduate high school next-"

"Nope" Alani cut in calmly, "Try again."

Kat really didn't understand the game her sister was playing.

"I am going to go to some university-"

"Wrong again, come on Kat you can do better than that!" Alani yelled, her anger finally peaking through.

"I'm going to become a nurse!" She finally yelled. Her neck tightened as she stared up at her sister.

Alani cracked an evil grin, her face breaking out in amusement. "How? How are you going to become a nurse? Last time I checked you have no patience, you don't study, and you don't work well with others! You're rude, you're late, and you're a bitch! How are you going to become a nurse when you're like that!?" she screamed down at the blond girl, Kat's anger was lost and her chin trembled.

Her mother always told her she would be a nurse one day, not giving her any other option. She was raised to do what her mother instructed and that was to work in a hospital, she never thought of _how_ it was going to happen, she just always figured it _would_. Somehow.

"I can change" Kat murmured staring down at her trembling hands.

"No you can't" Alani muttered darkly, pacing in front of Kat. "You're just like your fucking mother, manipulative, cocky, and annoying as hell!"

"I've had enough with you." Alani stated staring down at the nearly crying girl with no sympathy in her eyes.

Silence fell between the two, tension filled silence. Kat was frozen trying to understand her sister's words. She didn't know if that mean she was kicking her out, or if she was just over-protecting her feelings.

"Everything I've done for you has come up to shit. And I don't know why." Alani shrugged, her lips pressed together as she thought of what to say next. "Everything I do for you, thinking it helps, It doesn't. Everything_ I've_ chosen for you has turned to shit." She turned her head looking away from her now crying sister. Alani's voice now cracking and raspy, Kat looked up never hearing her sister so emotional. Alani's face showed no emotion other than anger.

"So I'm not going to decide anymore. You get to pick your own god damn life." After the words escaped Alani's mouth she knew it wasn't going to end well, but Kat perked up looking at her with hopeful eyes. "You can ditch all you want, you can ignore your bother, and you don't have work around the house. You are your own damn person."

Kat jumped up a giddy look on her face.

"But" she stated, making her blue eyes fall, "If I treat you like an adult your gonna act like one. 1) I ain't gonna bail you out; you're in this by yourself. 2) Your gonna pay rent. And 3) when your life turns to shit, it's on you, not me." Alani murmured darkly before turning away from her and stalking into the living room getting the one thing that always calmed her down.

That was always a difficult emotion for Alani, she had something that calmed her down, something to stop her shaking; Noah. But she was constantly worried that if she went near him while angry, she would hurt him. It was two difficult things that clashed badly.

But she had trust in herself at the moment that she wasn't too angry and would be able to hold him close.

Alani knew what Kat must be feeling. When she as 15 and realized her parents weren't actually there to take care of her, to ground her, she went wild. But that's what molded her into what she is today, a hard cold, socially awkward person, who has seen the inside of a jail cell and has refused to go back. She's hit rock bottom and she just hopes that Kat will hit bottom before it gets to serious and Alani has to step in.

This whole thing was running with hope; Alani _hoped _she would realize how hard it was to be an adult, she _hoped_ Kat would see responsibility, and she _hoped_ Kat wouldn't dig herself into a hole Alani couldn't get her out of.

* * *

Fifteen minutes before four, Alani realized she lost herself a babysitter. It was too late to find one, and to be honest Alani wouldn't have trusted anyone with Noah. So praying she wouldn't get fired for her next stunt, she strapped the giggling boy into his car seat.

They pulled up to the bar, and Alani leaned down and touched her head to the steering wheel.

_This isn't going to end well. They won't put up with someone socially awkward _and _a kid. _

She unstrapped Noah and stood him in her lap, he looked down at her with tasselled brown hair and a drooling lip. Smiling she wiped away the spit and rubbed off the wetness on her leather seats. She placed him on her hip and got out of her truck and headed for the annoying door that always likes embarrassing her.

She walked inside with her head hung low, and Noah giggling loudly. Even without her speaking, the Lone's would notice the kid. She looked up through her bangs with pleading eyes.

Debby Lone stood by the bar, menus in her hands. She turned at the sound of the baby and stared at their newest bar tender.

"Hun, who's this?" she crooned, walking forward and giving Noah a finger to play with, he gurgled and grabbed the thin finger with his hand, poking her long nail.

"Uh-"Alani coughed uncomfortably, "This is my younger brother." She stated simply.

Tommy stood behind the bar, near the door to the kitchen.

"Alani, why did you bring him?" Tommy asked slowly, his care-free personality gone. His serious business like face was set into place as he stared at the newest member of their facility.

"I couldn't find a babysitter" That was the sentence she went with, she was rarely ever open with her family, and didn't feel comfortable telling them about the fight and her carelessness with her younger siblings. It was as if this day was purposely showing how crappy of a parent she was.

Alani felt awful about lying to the two people that had helped her so much, but she didn't have so much trust in them that they won't leave her when they know the ugly truth.

Debby's eyes softened and she looked up at Tom.

"Can we keep him?" Debby asked her eyes wide. Alani stiffed a laugh at the way it sounded like Noah was a dog. "I mean here? Just for today." Debby's lip pouted out and her eyes grew larger. Tommy looked between his hair-brained wife and the wide eyed pleading bar tender.

"Fine-" His words were cut off by the loud squeal from Debby, she reached out ripping Noah from Alani's grasp and set him on her hip giggling at him while she walked over to her station and put him in a high chair that was used for the customers.

Noah giggled and looked around the bar; his wide smile must have meant he liked it here, and the weird woman. Alani turned towards Tommy her face filled with gratitude.

"Thank you sir, it's only for today. I'll get a babysitter-"

"Its fine" Tommy smiled looking over Alani's shoulder at his wife, "She hasn't been near a baby in 22 years." He chuckled; Debby stood up straight her eyes filled with joy.

Alani moved around the bar, and started to wipe down the cups like Tommy did the first time she came in. Noah sat in his high chair near the menu stand, and look around the room happily. His head would stop short every time he saw Alani and he would giggle loudly and throw one of his crayons that Debby gave him.

As the night progressed, Alani found herself moving around the bar, asking customers how their meals were. Each time she was away from the bar, she would pass Noah rubbing his head or picking up his last crayon. He entertained himself fairly well the entire night. Laughing and giggling at the customers.

Every time someone went near him, she strained to look around customers determined to keep him in eye sight, but the people would just pat his head or give him his crayons or paper he pushed off his stool.

"He looks like you" Jim Walker commented, catching Alani's looks at Noah. She gave him a half-smile something that she normally didn't do with people, but Noah was her soft spot.

"Need another Bud light?" she asked happily, refilling his mug.

"Where's his father?" He asked eyeing the woman in front of him. Her behavior changed since the night before, she seemed happier almost more relaxed; he would bet money it was because the kid was in her sight.

"He left, a long time ago" Alani murmured down sadly. Her comment was partially true, just not fully. Her night was just filled with lying.

After a few hours of working, and many laughs from Noah, the door to the bar swung open with a cracking sound. A loud piercing cry started and Alani rushed to Noah. Her eyes searching around at the annoyed customers.

Noah had a set of pipes on him that was known. His cries were stifled by her hair as he rolled his head across her shoulder. The man that walked through the door rushed to the kitchen, setting Alani on edge. But Debby sat near the bar, a heated look on her face where the man disappeared too, so Alani calmed down a bit.

Debby wandered over to Alani holding out her arms, without thinking Alani handed Noah over. When she retracted her arms she thought over what she just did. She gave her kid to someone else, someone she didn't know very much. Alani wasn't sure if that was a good sign of her trust in Debby or a bad sign on her parenting skills.

Either way it was a punch to her parenting ego. Today would not let up.

"Better go, there's a few people at the bar wanting refills" Debby whispered over Noah's head.

She was rushing the waited orders from earlier when Debby wandered over to the bar sitting at the corner near Alani where both woman could keep an eye on the toddler.

The two were discussing Noah when Alani felt a presence behind her.

"Sorry I'm late" A husky voice announced, "Some bitch freaked out Seth at the school today. Had to take care of it" Alani tensed at his words. Seth…was it the same Seth that was Kat's friends? Was she that bitch that scared the living shit out of the kid?

Alani closed her eyes and took a deep breath, she hoped not. When she opened, she saw the pointed look Debby was giving the man next to her. Alani turned slightly still leaning on her arms and looked at the tall broad man in front of her, his shoulder was too her, and he was staring at Debby with his eyebrows knit together trying to understand what she meant.

He was one of the natives from La Push, with large muscles pulsing out of a black t-shirt, and a square jaw. He had dark brown eyes that were on the borderline of black and short black hair.

Her pupils dilated as she looked at the man, it's been months….Alani thought biting her lip. Her eyes traveled down, only to see faded jeans and work boots. This was the kind of man she loved using back home.

But she swallowed the lump in her throat, pushing back her sexual thoughts remembering his earlier comment.

"Hi," An amused voice sounded, a hand coming into her line of sight at his crouch. "I'm Paul" His husky voice let out a chuckle, and Alani snapped her eyes back up to his face. Not at all embarrassed by what she was caught doing, her eyes became hard and she locked eyes with him, extending her hand.

"Hi, I'm the bitch" She answered coldly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay if you didn't already know the ****_italic_**** words are her thoughts. Enjoy!**

* * *

Alani smirked at the broad mans sudden awkwardness, his shoulders stiffened, and his eyes grew wide.

A cry pierced Alani's ear and she twisted around the crack of her back not going unnoticed, she rushed around the bar, and moved swiftly around the tables, surprised her feet obeyed without tripping.

It was past Noah's bed time, and he didn't seem too happy about that fact. The attention from the customers didn't seem to satisfy him anymore. The crowd in the bar had turned more into the older men coming in after work for a beer. They paid the small child no attention, to which Noah didn't take too kindly.

Alani pressed the small boy against her waist, letting his head roll over her shoulder and his small breaths hit her neck. She strained her body as she looked at Debby with large eyes.

Alani felt terrible about her actions tonight, not only did she rely on Debby for company throughout the night she now left her to deal with a cranky baby while she worked. She felt like she relied on the Lone's too much, like she was taking advantage of their hospitality they had generously given out to her.

She barely knew the people; Alani felt the need to constantly remind herself of that fact. But at this point she was desperate. She would never admit how much strain it put on her. She was only 22, responsible of a child she knew would end up fucked.

She knew from a young age she wasn't meant to have child, she was too awkward, too cold to care for such a pure soul. The only thought that went through Alani in court was, '_I could raise him better than they ever could.' _That was what drove her forward to take custody.

Noah's soft snores could be heard ruffled against her shoulder, she looked over at the bar seeing a heated Debby whispering angrily at Paul with a flushed face. The man in question stood with his side to her blankly ignoring the rath of the waitress instead his eyes were focused on Alani, watching as she moved between the tables towards the fuming woman.

Debby turned quickly on the bar stool a pleasant smile on her face as Alani approached, her face returned to her normal color as she held her arms out for the sleeping boy. Alani hesitantly handed over Noah. The way Debby changed personalities put Alani on edge, she could barely change hers throughout the day let alone in a few seconds like the older woman.

Debby sat the boy in her lap whose head rolled before his eyes snapped open. He sat facing Alani, who made her way around the bar. She scooted around the large man, and leaned against the bar staring at the tired boy trying to keep him awake.

"So uh- I'm I uh-"Paul let out a frustrated growl, "I'm sorry!" He yelled loudly, the remaining customers at the bar turned to look at the agitated man, who seemed angry.

Debby's face fell from beaming at the young man to scowling, she wanted him to talk to the girl, not yell at her.

"About the bitch thing?" Alani shrugged her shoulder's, she was fine with the term which was so often used against her. "It's fine" Her face breaking out in a half-smile at the giggling kid in front of her.

Noah had woken up considerably after Paul's outburst. He looked around the bar happily giggling loudly at Debby who bounced him on her legs.

Paul looked strangely at the woman, she didn't seem to mind his yelling, or frustrated look. She just shrugged it off, and replied back with a regular voice. She didn't fear him or baby him; it was an odd thing that he liked.

"Hey, Alani? Can we get another round?" One of the men behind her asked. Paul and Alani turned to help the men, and bumped chests. Paul's face grew darker, his cheeks flushing. He looked down at the woman noticing her face didn't change; she just stepped back and turned to the glasses that were under the counter. It was like she didn't feel anything.

Paul growled under his breath, staring down at his work boots. From what he understood of imprinting, the girl felt the spark as much as the guy. There was a pull on both sides pushing them together. It annoyed him that she didn't show anything, no. It annoyed him because he couldn't _tell_ if she felt anything.

Alani slumped against the counter, she felt dead on her feet. Fighting with Kat had spiked her adrenaline level, but added to her stress level, making her body conflicted and confused.

She was tired and her emotions were running on high with Kat. Not to mention she was going to have to work with a gorilla in a small confide space. It felt awkward to her; she didn't like the lack of space she was given now.

She had to connect her thoughts, they all felt scattered. Big guy was Paul, Paul was big guy. He was the other bar tender that would be working with her. Being next to him made her feel claustrophobic, the lack of space and air in her lungs were not something she wanted to get used to.

But as her eyes made their way to Paul's body she had to admit the attraction, it was lust. He was defiantly good looking, his hard exterior and mean words were exactly what she fell for back in California. She didn't mind the space issue too much when he looked like that.

Alani's thoughts snapped to Noah, she had a kid to take care of. Her partying, and sadly her sex life are finished. She wasn't going to take men home; she couldn't have a pathetic relationship that only lasted a few weeks. She couldn't jump from guy to guy.

She couldn't even wrap her mind around a serious relationship, she never had one, and she never wanted one. She had commitment issues and she would have second thoughts the first day; she wasn't going to do that to herself, or Noah.

"Is he yours?" A husky voice asked, interrupting her thoughts. Alani's eyes darkened as she played over his question in her mind. She didn't want to over think it, but her thoughts ranged from _'he thinks I'm a whore,'_ to _'Damn he's hot.'_

"No you moron!" Debby screeched hitting his shoulder with a menu. Noah let out a loud giggle from her lap at how Paul jumped back from his attacker. "It's her brother!"

Alani chuckled at Paul's confused face, and Noah blowing bubbles with his own spit. She leaned over the counter and wiped his spit off again before rubbing it on the back of her jeans with an annoyed face. She hated when he played with his spit, it has become one of his favorite hobbies lately, and soon everything Alani owns will be sticky and wet. Alani grinned at her own sexual joke in her mind, before snapping back to look at Noah.

She blinked rapidly trying to clear her thoughts. Paul stared down at her with another confused face.

"Oh- Uh sorry" He mumbled leaning down on the bar and staring at his hands. His eyebrows were knit together and his lips were tucked into his mouth.

Alani looked around by the sound of chairs, the last few men were leaving, and Alani sighed happily.

"Deb, why don't you and Tom head home, I gotta key" She smiled happily at the older woman. The woman's eyes snapped open from their dropping position, she opened her mouth to argue, but Alani shook her head. She stuck her arms out for the boy, who reached eagerly towards Alani. Debby passed him over pouting.

"Fine," she agreed while standing up, "But since you were late, you're staying" she announced pointing at Paul. He nodded his head vigorously; Alani shrugged her shoulders at the woman's command.

"Tom!" she screeched, crashes could be heard before Tom poked his head out and looked at his ready wife who was shrugging her jacket on. He nodded his head in defeat and grabbed his hat from the stand.

"You better bring that kid around again" Debby demanded pointing at Noah, Alani nodded slowly.

"Yeah, when I'm not working" She agreed, before the couple disappeared out the door.

Noah held onto her neck while she moved around easily with the boy, his head rested on her right shoulder while she grabbed the wash cloth with her other hand and started to clean the counter.

"Ya know I'm pretty sure they asked to stay so you can clean" She growled, her anger peaking through as her body began preparing for seeing Kat again. Paul, who was leaning on the bar watching the woman in front of him, shook himself out of his thoughts before rushing forward and taking her wash cloth.

"Ok, but I was thinking more of setting up the chairs," She grumbled before walking towards Noah's highchair to set him down. He started fidgeting as he saw the chair, crying out. Paul rushed over and started stacking the chairs, Alani slumped her shoulders at him. Was he always this slow?

She rubbed a hand over her face, sighing. She sat down the fidgeting Noah, before turning to the man stacking chairs hurriedly. She placed a hand on his back, his muscles tensed under her touch, so she pulled away awkwardly.

He turned towards her with his eyebrows knitted together, "Hey okay," She spoke with a soft voice she saved for Noah taking the washcloth he threw over his shoulder, "Why don't you go turn on the radio"

He nodded his head, before heading towards the shelves on the wall and turning on the old stereo.

Alani started wiping down the tables and chairs before throwing the rag over her shoulder and putting them upside down on the tables.

Soft country filled her ears, and she relaxed her shoulders listening to the familiar song. A small smile graced her lips as she looked down at the table she was doing.

"Is this station okay?" a voice whispered, he was surprisingly close. His breath hit her neck that showed from her side braid. Her jaw trembled, and she swallowed the lump in her throat. She could feel his body inches from her own.

"Ye-yeah" She answered shakily, licking her lips at his closeness. When he moved, she straightened her back and blinked looking around her. She closed her eyes trying to clear her head.

"Uh, Ill clean and you can stack. Fair?" She asked her voice unusually soft.

He nodded his head, a small smile of his own gracing his lips, a sliver of white teeth showed and Alani's eyes softened. She quickly turned her back to him going to the next table. Wiggling her fingers trying to get feeling back through her body.

Alani whispered along with the slow song playing on the radio, tapping her fingers against the table to the beat.

Paul watched her back as she worked, thoughts running through his head ranging from how great her ass looked in those jeans, to how cute her singing was. He watched as her muscles strained in her back, and how she leaned over the tables to get the other end without moving.

Paul stared down at her body waiting for the next table to be ready. She had a tight black shirt on that road up when she moved showing her toned stomach, her tight grey jeans were washed and faded, but hugged her curves in ways that should be illegal.

Alani suddenly turned, but Paul's head was still turned down. The new view he got made his eyes widen slightly and his mouth to open a bit. Her chest was moving slightly with each breath, and Paul couldn't remove his gaze even though he knew she was waiting for him.

A smile fell on Paul's face as he lifted his head to meet her eyes expecting anger, instead he noticed large pupils, and her eyes were roaming over his body.

Alani was stuck between lust and somewhat anger. Knowing he was looking at her gave her a jolt in her stomach. She took in a deep breath looking away from him first.

"The last table is ready." Her voice was soft and sweet something that had changed drastically since he met her.

She walked away from a frozen Paul, picking up a sleeping Noah and clutching him close to her. She reached to her side, unclipping her key chain and grabbing onto the old gold key. Alani reached up grabbing her green jacket from the rack and threw it over her other arm, before waiting for Paul.

She had to admit he grew on her since he called her a bitch, something changed. The looks he gave, her lust, everything changed. She knew she wanted him, hell he probably knew and that didn't bother her.

Alani didn't like the lust she was feeling, her responsible side would kill her attraction, reminding her of what she needed to do. She had people to take care of, and she couldn't lose this job just because she fucked a guy against a table… _that really wouldn't be sanitary_.

She waited by the door, telling herself that the lust she was feeling had to stop. She can't act on it without everything heading south.

"You ready?" he asked walking up next to her, a pleasant look on his face.

"Yeah" she snapped her voice harsher than she intended. She opened the door, holding it open with her foot as she stuck the key into the lock waiting for Paul to follow. He paused inside looking at her strangely, but followed her.

She slammed the door shut, not bothering with its issues today and locked it with difficulty. She nodded towards Paul before rushing through the dark rain to her beat up black truck. She got Noah in without waking him, and got in after. She paused looking at Paul who stood in the rain watching her go.

She swallowed the lump that built up in her throat. Today was really kicking her ass. She was finding it hard to talk, her parenting ego was down for the count, and she was relying on too many people. This was a great day.

She slammed her door angrily, starting up her truck and pulling out of the parking lot. Her thought debating the consequences of getting with Paul, because she had to face it, with her hormones ragging it _was_ going to happen.


	7. Chapter 7

**In case it has been confusing Noah's age is close to a year. He is still really small; he can't talk other than mumble. And he can't really walk. Okay and i'm kinda iffy about this chapter so feedback is appreciated. **

* * *

Anger was slowly building up in Alani as she got closer to home; she was exhausted mentally and physically. The last few days she barely got any sleep after work or during the day, hopefully she tired Noah out enough to get a good few hours in.

As she drove up to the house, she saw the lights were still on making her stomach flip. She had been having second thoughts about Kat's life all night. She knew now that shaking her wasn't going to help or yelling. Kat needed to figure out by herself what is right and wrong. But with Kat's past and mind set, Alani was worried she wouldn't get it right.

As a parent you had to trust you raised your children right. Alani only got to raise Kat for a little over three months and she was positive she didn't do a good job, but her mother had reign before that. And although Alani ended up mature, the only way Alani became mature was because of the responsibilities forced on her, and Kat doesn't have any right now.

Alani only hoped that somewhere in Kat she would realize what was good and what she needed to do. Her worst fear was that Kat would turn to drugs, or do something too extreme, she didn't want Kat to ruin her life just because of Alani's decision. That would be something Alani would never get over.

Noah was passed out in his seat, and she lifted him with ease. Alani staggered towards the house, cracking open the unlocked door to look inside.

Alani closed her eyes trying to control the anger that was becoming too hard to deal with. Things littered the floor, the living room was full of trash and dishes, the kitchen had steins on the floor, and food coating the wood cabinets.

Alani swallowed back her screams, and kept her face emotionless as she walked up the stairs that were littered with clothing and toys.

Heading down the opposite direction of Kat's room, she opened the small room, revealing blue and red walls and a large crib. Noah's room was Car's themed. Alani reached down and placed him in his crib, rubbing his hair before turning on his night light and quietly shutting the door.

Kat's door was slightly open and Alani could hear her speak quietly into a phone. Reeling back her anger she walked towards the door, hoping what she did was smart.

She knocked quietly on the door, and Kat twisted on her bed, large doe eyes looking at her sister.

Kat was positive that Alani was going to kill her for the mess, but she was an adult now and she could do what she wanted. So she didn't understand why her nerves were raging.

Alani stood surprisingly calm at the door way.

"You owe 300 by the end of the month" Alani murmured before turning and heading down the hallway. The sound of things thumping against the floor could be heard before Kat stood at her door.

"What do you mean three hundred? Dollars?" Kat's voice cracked at the end of her sentence.

Alani turned at the top of the stairs.

"Yeah roomy, three hundred dollars. I told you, your gonna have to pay rent" Alani shrugged as she continued forward. Kat followed closely behind.

"But-I don't have that kind of money" Kat screeched, yanking on her blond hair.

"Sounds like you need to get a job" Alani laughed, she knew to get under Kat's skin was to act like this didn't bother her, even though her mind was telling her to kill her sister.

Alani disappeared at the bottom of the stairs. She headed towards her room off towards the living room. It was rarely used, since she normally passed out on the couch, but the couch is being occupied by popcorn, and steins of ice cream.

Alani swallowed back the scream she wanted to do, steins on her couch, things left on her stairs she wanted to kill her sister, slowly and painfully.

Instead she pushed open the door and collapsed face first on her black comforter bed before curling up on top of her covers and passing out from exhaustion.

* * *

Hurried knocking on Alani's door was what woke her up; she sat up groggily before sluggishly walking to the door. Kat stood bouncing all dressed with stress filled eyes.

"Come on! I gotta get to school!" She announced hurrying down the hallway. Alani stood at her doorway leaning against the frame. She was surprised that Kat had chosen to go to school, and she was hoping her next tactic wasn't going to ruin that.

"Yeah, have a good day" she mumbled tiredly, she slept great. And she wasn't looking forward to leaving her comfy bed. Kat froze at the end of hallway, before turning and looking at her older sister, her piercing blue eyes could be seen from the 4 yards away.

"What do you mean? Your gonna drive me right?" her voice raising an octave. Alani shook her head, before giving a wicked grin as she walked down the hallway.

"No roomy, that's my car. You can buy one though" she mumbled passing Kat's frozen form in the hallway before heading towards the stairs.

"But I need a ride!" she shouted after her sister who was stumbling up the stairs.

"Well you're an adult, you need to find your own, or walk"

"I'm late though"

"Then run fast" Alani laughed before disappearing down the hallway.

* * *

Paul jogged up to Sam's house, bargaining in and turning into the kitchen staring at the table full of guys.

"Do the imprints share the imprinter's feelings?" Paul asked his eyes roaming over the pack making sure his sentence came out right.

Sam sat up straighter, looking over him. Paul stood only in cut off's, his confident face gone now replaced by a confused look.

A wide smile came over Sam's face, "Who's the lucky girl?"

Sam was ecstatic Paul was part of their original three pack; he had been alone for a long time, and see everyone else around him get paired with a soul mate must have been hard. When he changed he had so much anger, to have someone that could calm him would be amazing.

"Alani" He admitted, her name sounded nice even when he was away from her. Telling his pack mates, the people he considered his friends about her felt good.

Sam raised his eyebrow waiting for him to continue. Paul just stood in the kitchen pressing his lips together; he didn't know her last name.

"Who is she?" He asked instead, Paul looked at him and shrugged his shoulders. He honestly didn't know much about her, other than she had a little brother and a lot of anger issues. His body relaxed at that thought, she was naturally angry.

A large smile appeared over his face as he thought about that.

"When can we meet her?" Sam asked Paul's smile faltered. He didn't want them to meet her; he didn't want her to know his faults, his big furry fault.

But with her changing words and personality, it would be a miracle if she even fell for him or if she would give them a chance. He didn't even know if there was a '_them_.'

It would be amazing if she could love him for him, no woman is insane enough to put up with his shit, and his big furry issues.


End file.
